Butterfly's Sting
by OceanHeart23
Summary: Sometimes Choji just needs a reminder, that he has friends who have his back.


A/N: So this is going to a series of high school stories set in my own AU. I know it's been done many times before, but I'd like to think mine will be slightly different. I also changed up the traditional couples. This first story centers around Choji.

Warnings: There is the occasional swear word. Also things may be a bit more of an American culture perspective over Japanese. Therefore I don't use any honorifics. Sorry it's just easier for me to write otherwise. Also this story is unbeta'd so future apologies for any grammatical mistakes

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and make no money from writing this.

* * *

Choji sat in an alleyway surrounded by beer cans some full and others empty. He has stolen one of the packs from his dad's stores in the garage, and now he was wondering why this wasn't working. He thought drinking was supposed to be an escape for some people. From his sad life at the moment, he felt it briefly at first. However now it seemed his high was ending, and he was veering back into depressive heartache. Maybe he just hadn't drank enough yet?

Choji had been going out with this girl in his class named Kin for a few months. He thought things had been going well. Of course there were a few signs he had chosen to ignore. One example being that Shikamaru and Ino loathed her, and the rest of his friends merely tolerated her. Sure she supposed she was a little high maintenance and particular about certain things like his clothes, who they hung out with, and what they did.

However this was his first relationship, so he thought that was normal. Also he was willing to look past a few things. For the first time someone like her was willing to look at a guy like him. In the end though he was only fooling himself. He overheard her telling her friends that she was only using him for the free stuff and attention. Choji rubbed his face while cracking open another can and guzzling some more liquor down.

It definitely hurt but also more so that his best friends were right, and he had ignored their warnings. After Kin and her friends had broken out into laughter, he confronted her. His first reaction was anger at what she had said and done. However that anger fell through in the face of her vitriol she seemed to have reserved for him. Needless to say after doing that it made him feel even worse. So he ran home, grabbed the beer, left a note for his parents so they didn't worry, and took off again for this alleyway outside of a real bar. Hopefully no one would pay him much attention.

While he idly wondered how he was going to get home or if it really mattered, this spot was comfortable. Plus he didn't think he could stand up if he tried. He heard his name spoken softly in surprise. Looking up he saw Hinata Hyuuga staring down at him in jeans, boots, and a baggy lavender sweater.

He felt himself smiling reflexively in spite of himself. "Hey Hinata um how goes it?" He then hiccuped.

She paused taking in the complete scene with the many empty beer cans surrounding him before responding still quietly. "You're drunk."

Choji pinched his thumb and pointer finger together. "Only this much," He giggled.

Hinata only gave him a mild look of disappointment, which mad him feel even worse.

"Can you stand up?"

Choji mutely shook his head, which was a definite mistake as the world spun horribly. Even sitting down it looked like the ground was moving. Who did the ground think it was he definitely didn't give it permission to move.

Hinata nodded like that's what she had assumed. "I'll need to call someone then. Shikamaru should be-"

"No!" He shouted startling her. He sagged back down against the wall spent. "Please just not him." Shikamaru's disappointed face flashed in his mind, and he knew he couldn't bear that at the moment.

"Okay," She spoke soothingly. "Well I know Sakura is at her evening medical class. Ino's at cheer practice. Shino's with his dad at a conference. Naruto, Kiba, and Tenten are at football practice so that just leaves..."

Choji lost track of what Hinata was saying something about leaves?

Pulling out her phone she hit the speed dial programmed into it. Of course that was not her doing and he picked up on the first ring.

"Hinata what is it? Did you run into trouble shopping?"

She smiled as she always did when his concern bled through. It was such a stark contrast to many years ago, when he hated her for the bad blood between their families.

"I'm fine Neji, but I could use some help. Choji is a little...well he's rather drunk. I can't carry him to my car by myself. Do you think you could meet us here? We're currently at Mickey's Pub."

There was a pause where she could feel his displeasure over her current location being transmitted silently over the phone.

"I'll be there in 5 minutes."

"Neji please don't speed. You know it's at least a 10 to 15 minute drive and-"

"I'll be there in _5 minutes_." He re-iterated sternly.

She sighed shaking her head knowing it was a pointless battle to argue.

"Alright see you soon cousin." She ended the call and turned back to Choji who was now on the last can it seemed. He had continued on, when she was distracted.

"Hey stop that!" She grabbed the can from his hand and threw it in the dumpster.

"Wow Hinata that was rather aggra.. agresli ..rather mean of you."

Taking a seat next to him Hinata looked at him sadly. "Oh Choji what happened to you?"

Choji slid sideways from the brick wall to lay on his side. "Life has beaten me and now I'm seeing the stars. Look! There's so many up there." Pointing at the sky.

Hinata rubbed her forehead. She didn't really have any experience with drunk people other than Kiba once or twice. She had certainly never seen Neji drunk and couldn't picture him like this at all. Her family generally frowned at any type of drunken display or behavior labeling it as uncivilized.

She started to pick up all of the cans to dispose of those as well. While doing so she wondered what could have happened, she had a rough idea though. It probably concerned his girlfriend. Hinata wasn't one to usually think unkind things about a person. Yet even she struggled to see the better parts of Kin. She never cared for the way the girl acted around and treated Choji. In her mind he definitely deserves better.

Hinata wrapped her arms around him to try to prop him back up against the wall. While only slightly stronger than Ino, she definitely didn't have Tenten or Sakura's physical strength. The latter who did boxing in her spare time, and the former who not only was captain of the football team but also did archery as a side hobby. She and Ino preferred yoga and zumba as a means of keeping fit.

Struggling and huffing a bit she managed to get Choji righted, although it looked like now he was struggling to stay awake. Now she was worried. What if he had alcohol poisoning? She didn't know how much it took to get to that point, or if Choji was already there. She then stiffened realizing they were no longer alone.

* * *

"Hey there sweet thing. What's such a cute girl doing here next to a place like this?" Three rather rough looking men stepped closer to them from where they exited out of the bar. They each took a position so that she and Choji were boxed in. Standing up she took up a defensive position in front of Choji knowing she could stall for time until Neji arrived.

"Please we don't want any trouble. I just want to see my friend get home safety."

One of the men apparently the ringleader grinned with stained teeth that looked even more yellow under the street lamp. He replied rather amused. "Now darling there won't be any trouble just come on home with me and my friends. We'll have a grand ol time. I bet money you're a secret wild cat in the sack."

"Really? I think my hearing must be going, because it sounded like you just propositioned my younger underage cousin to have sex with your disgusting self and perverted friends. So clearly I must have misheard you, because there's just no way a person could be that stupid." A deadly voice spoke from the other end of the alley.

Standing there Neji and Lee looked poised and ready for a fight. The man and his cronies obviously were just that stupid. "Cousin huh? Well I don't think you speak for her. Run along now and let me and the cutie work this out ourselves."

Neji's eyes narrowed to mere slits. "I will say this only once more. Leave now while it is still an option. I will not ask a second time."

Still not taking Neji seriously the men thought that his warning was hilarious and broke out into laughter. In a mere flash though Lee had broken out of his defensive position to attack. Taking his opening Lee rushed at the three men. Obviously none of them were fighters and were rather drunk as well. They were taken down in a non lethal way with a few hard punches to the face and a round house kick. It was done so quick, that it happened in less than two minutes.

"Lee! Those were my opponents to fight. What gives you the right to deny me that satisfaction?"

Lee rubbed the back of his sheepishly. "I'm sorry my friend I just worried with the way it was headed. If it continued for much longer ,well one would never like to see their friend go to prison for committing a homicide right?"

Neji huffed. "Whatever just give me a hand with Choji. Hinata call this in as an anonymous tip to let them know what happened here." Neji and Lee together were able to haul Choji up. He regained consciousness for the most part.

"Whoa! When did you guys get here? It's like by magic. Are you guys magicians?!"

Neji and Lee exchanged glances. Choji was more out of it then they thought. Slowly they started moving toward Neji's silver Porsche. Hinata was following close behind. Choji's uncoordinated movement though certainly made it difficult to get there. He wasn't exactly the easiest person to maneuver.

Finally they stopped in front of the car. Choji however was turning a foreboding shade of green. "Um guys I don't feel so well. I think I," He couldn't continue due to throwing up most of the beer and his lunch. It spattered on the ground coating all three men's shoes. Hinata not holding Choji up was able to step away from the blast radius so to speak.

Neji's face was one of disgust and resignation. Lee and Hinata merely wrinkled their noses at the smell. Choji rasped a quiet apology before passing out and becoming dead weight. This caused the two guys to stagger and need to adjust their grips. Hinata quickly opened the backseat so Choji could be laid inside.

"I'll head to my car and follow you home. Thank you for this Neji."

He nodded before heading for the driver's seat muttering. "The things I do for you Hinata." He and Lee each got into their respective seats and took off. Hinata went and collected her things before getting in her yellow slug bug and taking off as well, grateful her father and sister were away from the house or a few days. Some may be surprised at her bold choice of color in her car, but she liked it. The fact that it just happened to match the color of Naruto's hair was merely coincidence.

When she arrived, she was pleased to find that Choji was sprawled out on their couch. The washer had been started containing the vomit coated clothes. Lee and her cousin were cleaned and saved her some dinner. Both of which were at the table finishing up their homework.

"Hinata welcome back Neji made your favorite dish chicken and rice." Lee had modulated his usual boisterous tones to accommodate Choji's presence.

Neji held up Choji's cellphone, which had been switched to silent mode clearly but was lighting up like a Christmas tree as Shikamaru's name and picture came across the screen. "I know you didn't want to say anything, but Shikamaru has already called 3 times and texted 5. Ino has also sent 4 texts as well.

Hinata bit her lip. She was afraid of this. They were Choji's closest friends of course they'd be concerned. Shino and Kiba would probably be the same way with her.

Neji carried on. "I think the best plan at the moment would be an altered version of the truth. Choji wasn't feeling well. We happened to be close by, when we found him and took him back here per his request."

Lee pursed his lips never once being a fan of lying even through a lie of omission. Hinata reluctantly nodded and volunteered to text Ino, while Neji handled Shikamaru. Lee advised that he would call Sakura just to make sure a trip to the hospital wasn't needed. They knew she had a breathalyzer, and this way they could know what they were dealing with. Hinata grabbed a wash cloth and ran it under some cool water, before she had rung it out and place it on Choji's forehead. She then adjusted his blankets before going to eat.

While she ate, Neji and Lee finished their homework. They quietly talked about school and other mundane things. Thankfully it was a Thursday night, so they only needed to make it through one day before the weekend. Not to mention Ino and Shikamaru seemed to buy their story for now.

A quiet knock suddenly sounded throughout the room. Neji being the closest rose to answer it. He found Sakura standing on the other side.

"How is he? Lee just told me he got really drunk and has since passed out and not regained consciousness."

Neji nodded. "That's the gist of it. Did you bring it?"

Sakura dug into her purse and pulled out the device. "Yeah I did. I bought this when I heard about Kiba and Naruto starting to drink at some of the crazier parties, that the seniors have been throwing.

Neji snorted. "I doubt that will continue now that Kakashi, Mrs Inuzuka, and Hana are aware of that. I heard their punishment was pretty severe. Part of it was Kiba is no longer able to attend any more parties without Hana present. They also both had to train with Gai sensei at 5 am every day before school for a month."

Sakura and Hinata winced knowing how insane Gai could go with training. Lee said nothing remembering the incident. Kakashi rarely got upset or angry on a whole. As a parent he was fairly easy going, but that didn't mean he let Naruto get away with much either. Naruto had a healthy amount of respect for Kakashi and acknowledged him as his parent, yet that didn't mean he didn't still act out on occasion.

This was one of the few rare times where Lee did see Kakashi's anger. Lee didn't know for sure, but he suspected it had something to do with Kakashi's father. His own father had told him years ago that Sakumo had committed suicide, when Kakashi was 7. It was rumored before then that Sakumo would visit the bars and was drinking fairly heavily in the daytime. It would definitely make sense why finding out Naruto was partaking in drinking at parties could be a hot point for Kakashi.

Taking out the breathalyzer she coaxed Choji into waking up enough so he could breath into it, and she could check the results. Upon seeing the numbers her lips thinned to a firm line.

"What is it dear Sakura?" Lee asked.

"His blood alcohol level is .21. He's technically still in the pre stage range. It isn't until people are at .25 to .39, where that is considered having alcohol poisoning. If it's .40 or higher an individual will enter an onset coma and possibly die through respiratory arrest. So thankfully while not great, he won't need his stomach pumped tonight at least. He will feel like crap tomorrow. Try to make sure he stays hydrated, other than that there's not much more you can do." She said with a shrug.

"Thank you Sakura, I will see you out. It's about time I headed back as well." Bidding a farewell to his friends he escorted Sakura out the door and to her car. He politely turned down her offer of a ride home, which is something he would normally never do. But tonight had given him some pensive thoughts, he needed to turn over in his head. Plus the walk home would do him good.

* * *

The next morning Choji woke up with his head trying to kill him. It felt like Ino had hit him over the head with her tall high healed shoes. After opening his eyes he panicked for a few seconds before realizing where he was.

Once for Hinata's 13th birthday, her father had given permission to have a party at their house. Even though it's been 3 years, the place hadn't changed much. Looking around he startled realizing that Neji was right in front of him on a yoga mat apparently meditating with his eyes closed.

Hinata he found bustling around the kitchen making breakfast in a soft pink long sleeved t-shirt with a bunny on it and bunny pajamas pants. He thought objectively, that they looked rather adorable on her.

"Oh Choji! Hi I made some breakfast if you're hungry. Not to worry it's all rather light things so it shouldn't upset your stomach. I'm just going to finish getting ready for school." Quickly fleeing the room she had been hoping to lay out breakfast before he woke up so he wouldn't see her favorite but slightly embarrassing pajamas, Tenten had bought her for Christmas a few years ago.

She quickly changed clothes and put her hair up in a sloppy braid before joining the boys at the table. It was quiet for a second before Choji spoke in a rather embarrassed voice.

"Thank you both for everything. I um...don't really remember much so I'm sorry if I did or said anything offensive."

Hinata shook her head quickly. "Nothing of the kind happened like that."

Neji continued bluntly. "The worst thing you did was throw up on all of us apart from Hinata."

Hinata sighed and shot her cousin a frustrated glance who responded with a careless shrug. Choji meanwhile looked horrified.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry I can pay for dry cleaning for your clothes or wash them myself or I can -"

"It's fine Choji. We've already taken care of it just breathe." Choji nodded slumping in his chair still looking a little dejected.

Another moment passed before Neji spoke up again. "If I may be forward and know you do not have to answer if you do not wish to. But is there any reason why you were trying to drink yourself into a stupor?

Hinata didn't say anything, as she was incredibly curious as well.

Choji finished chewing before speaking. Despite the hangover he realized it couldn't kill his love for food only dimming it slightly. "Kin broke up with me in a rather harsh way. If it's okay, I'd rather not go into the details at the moment."

"It's alright you don't need to say anymore. For what it's worth I'm sorry Choji."

Choji nodded while Hinata gave him a quick side hug. After they finished breakfast, Choji offered to clean up and do the dishes insisting it was the least he could do. However Hinata merely smiled and gently pointed out it was unnecessary since they have a dishwasher. He was able to win the battle of cleaning up the table.

Even though there was still quite a bit of time before first period, Neji and Hinata always arrived extremely early. A habit engrained in them by Hinata's father Hiashi. "Punctuality is the courtesy of kings." He would always say.

Before they left Choji spoke up again. "Hey Hinata if you want I can redo your braid for you. It looks like it's going to fall out, and it'd be another good way to say thank you for finding me last night."

Neji and Hinata just stared for a solid moment, before Neji could respond.

"You can braid hair?" As if he'd just heard Choji announce he could tap dance while playing the bagpipes.

Choji nodded with a smile. "Ino kinda forced me to learn, when we were younger. She always wanted different styles, but no one could manage it including her mother. So I learned as a means to stop the tantrums, I can do a traditional one, french braids, or a fishtail styled one."

Hinata was still a little stunned, but eventually recovered and regained her voice. "A french braid would be nice." Fetching her brush and hair tie it's been so long since she'd had her hair styled. She was almost a little giddy thinking about it.

Choji took the items and started brushing her hair. "Don't worry Neji this won't take long, and I'm ready to go after this."

Neji nodded impassively before crossing his arms and standing off to the side to watch. In record time Hinata was the proud owner of a beautiful long french braid.

"Wow Choji it looks great! You're really talented at this." Hinata beamed while Choji blushed slightly. Even Neji acknowledged that it looked decent. Gathering their things they headed out to Neji's car to head to school.

Choji's hope to duck around and avoid Shikamaru died miserably, when they found him waiting in front of Neji's usual parking spot book bag slung over one shoulder one hand in his pocket and the other holding Choji's book bag. He looked for all the world deceptively at ease.

"Well you're here a tad later then you usually are Neji..."

Neji grabbed his backpack out of the backseat before handing Hinata hers. "Choji wanted to do Hinata's hair."

Shikamaru blinked before noticing the braid. "Ah I see Choji can I talk to you for a minute?"

Choji nodded depressingly before turning to the cousins. "Thanks again for everything guys." He was then pulled away insistently by Shikamaru. He briefly heard their acknowledgment, before he was once more being dragged to the side building of the school. Shikamaru didn't say anything for a solid minute choosing instead to observe and take in the details of his friend.

"To borrow a phrase from Kiba you look like shit."

"Than I guess how I look matches how I feel."

Shikamaru pursed his lips. "What happened and the truth this time. I'm not buying what Neji told me."

Choji sighed while going to sit against the wall knowing this was going to be a long conversation. Also that he and Shikamaru could care less about being late for first period having cut class all the time back in elementary school with Kiba and Naruto.

"I suppose that was the truth. I was sick but it was due to being drunk rather than sudden illness. I'm still a little hungover actually."

Shikamaru's eyes widened. "But you've never touched a drop of alcohol in your life."

"And I probably never will again. I honestly can only remember bits and pieces after it happened. I do remember the reason why though."

He paused to take a second and watch a butterfly fly close to them reminded of a scene where they first met before continuing.

"Kin dumped me, and I know you're not surprised. You told me she was going to be trouble, and I didn't listen. So you can go ahead and tell me the epic I told you so that I deserve."

"I think I'd cash my best friend card in if I did that. It would be like rubbing salt into an already open wound. Besides since you've already kinda said it, so there's no need for me to imitate a parrot."

Choji cracked a smile at that before frowning again.

"She called me a chubby pathetic loser who will never go anywhere in life apart from the supermarket. She said she was just using me to buy her things and be her charity case. Otherwise she wouldn't spend the time of day on someone like me. Then she dumped her ice cream on me, while her friends laughed saying I was married to food anyways why not make it official. I think she said more after that, but I couldn't listen anymore."

"I ran off after that, but you want to know what's the worst part. None of what she said isn't something I haven't heard a dozen times before by the kids in grade school I guess it's too much to hope that they aren't true, or that I can find a girl who doesn't believe them."

"Stop it." Shikamaru responded flatly. His eyes were hard and his palms had crescent shapes from where his nails had dug into his skin. He never did handle it well when he heard people talking crap about his best friend. This was no exception.

"I'm not going to do this again with you. What you look like doesn't define you as a person. If we all based our self worth on what others thought of us, then not many people would have any. Let's take Naruto for example no one thought he would make it out of eighth grade, but he did. Many didn't think he get past freshman year, since his grades were so poor. Yet Sakura's told me he's on track to graduate.

It's no different for him with football. He was cut his freshman year, and now it's rumored he'll be captain next year. If he had listened to everyone who told him he couldn't do something, he would have never accomplished any of those things."

In grade school Choji used to pummel and destroy anyone who called him fat. However since having gotten to high school, he realized he was at times rather insecure about his weight. He wanted to fit in and not be the odd man out of his friends. The amount of pummelings had now significantly lowered.

"It's different when people are talking about how I look, I can't change that Shikamaru."

"Who said you should? Look when you find the right person, they'll want to be with you for you looks, personality, quirks, and flaws alike. You might not believe me now, but I promise one day you will when this happens to you."

"Like it did for you and Temari?"

"Well I suppose for a lack of a better example sure we'll go with that. Just don't talk to her about her flaws. I guarantee it won't end well." They both shuttered at that before deciding to lay down on the grass next to each other, as they used to when they were kids and watch the clouds. To date it was still Shikamaru's favorite past time.

"You know." Choji began. "I think Kin also might have had a crush on you and thought by dating me. She could somehow get to you."

Shikamaru raised his eyebrows looking a tad incredulous. "Two things: one her logic is incredibly flawed if she thought that strategy would work, and two is she trying to die? Because I'm positive if Temari found out about that, she would kill her."

Choji shrugged in a what can you do sort of way. "Thanks for the pep talk Shika."

Shikamaru keeping his eyes on the clouds smiled. "Anytime Choji although I should really start charging for these monologues of wisdom." Choji snorted before offering Shikamaru a chip while they continued to watch clouds together.

"Oh and by the way Lee's insisting on having a guy's night soon in order to try to cheer you up. Please tell him karaoke is not necessary to lift your spirits. I don't think I can make it through another attempt of his version of war again."

Choji cracked up upon remembering that event. Everyone's reaction was great, but none as good as Neji's who after Lee had finished been dragged up on stage for the next song. Neji finally tried to jump out a window of the two story building, before Lee stopped him. It was overly ironic that the song playing was I believe I can fly.

As seriously as he could Choji replied. "I will do my best."

* * *

Meanwhile word had gotten out to the ladies of Konoha high through Hinata. They saw it as necessary to confront Kin and her two cohorts immediately in the hallway with Ino in the lead.

Seeing that she would not be able to get around them she spoke up. "Alright what do you losers want? I'm already late to meet Kimmimaru."

Ino snorted which Kin took immediate offense to. "Oh what's that supposed to mean?!"

Ino raised one finger. "One he's so far out of your league so that sentence is hilarious." Here Kin squawked in outrage. Ino raised another finger. "And two you're a complete idiot so there's that." Kin not one to take that insult lightly threw her books on the ground and tried to punch Ino in the face. However Ino merely intercepted her punch and flipped her to the ground. Self defense classes with Lee certainly were worth the look on Kin's face right now.

When Kin's back up tried to intervene, Tenten and Sakura stepped in front of each of them.

"I wouldn't if I was you." Tenten said mildly. "Unless you want things to get unpleasant let's let the girls talk this out. And you both can do you best wallpaper impressions." The two girls gulped and stepped back.

"Now allow me to go into detail about why you are an idiot, since I'm sure you can't get their on your own."

Kin growled standing up and again attempted to charge Ino who sidestepped at the very last second and tripped her. Kin fell flat to the ground and slid forward.

"Now where was I oh yes! You're idiocy you had one of the kindest, caring, and most thoughtful guys as your boyfriend who you not only treated like trash, but completely missed the value he has. Do you know he's never missed a single one of our birthdays. Things like that are important to him. He puts others happiness before his own like going shopping with me if I've had a rough week and these guys are busy. While I know he finds it boring and rather would do other things. He knows that I hate shopping alone and it cheers me up.

He put everything he had into your relationship, because that's the type of guy he is. Yet you have the absolute nerve to look your nose down on him, because he doesn't fit into your ideal boyfriend image. So what if he's larger than most guys, just means he has a larger heart as well.

You know I hope you find a really good looking loser, so that you can see the difference in what you threw away. Because let me tell you one more thing, there's a reason the best apples are at the top. You and almost everyone else are content to settle for what's easy. I should know better than anyone because I used to be just like you four years ago. That is why you are an idiot."

Kin finally picked herself up off the ground now sporting a nasty grin. "Careful Yamanaka sounds like you're sporting a crush on sir- eats- a- lot."

Now Ino's temper finally boiled over and she slapped Kin hard. "He's one of my best friends you total bitch, and we are done here." With that Ino turned around and started to walk away. Seeing that the confrontation appeared to be over Hinata went to Ino's side to walk with her.

Kin in a last ditch effort to get one over on Ino threw her history book at Ino's head, which fortunately was intercepted by Tenten. Ino didn't even turn around or break her pace. Hinata spared Tenten and Sakura a quick concerned glance before turning around to join Ino once more.

Tenten tsk'd before tossing the book off to the side on the ground. "You know Sakura I've gotten a sudden strong desire to help out the janitor today. What do you say?" Shooting the other girl a meaningful glance which was only understood through years of friendship.

"Hmm I agree Tenten we should help him take out the trash."

While Kin was still puzzling over this statement, Tenten had come up behind her and wrapped her arms around in a secure hold then lifted her up. Sakura meanwhile grabbed a hold of her ankles. Kin began to struggle realizing what they were planning to do.

"Hey! What the hell let go of me! Get your hands off of me!" Together they lifted her up into the giant trash bin, while her friends watched nervously from the side scared they were next. Tenten held up her hand, which Sakura slapped in a high five.

"Nice work so student body president... is now a good time to talk to you about getting new uniform jerseys for my team?" Sakura's answering laugh could be heard, but her answer was now lost in the hallway as the two girls faded from sight. People would learn eventually that nobody messed with one of their group.


End file.
